Rhapsody (A Reprise of Lunacy)
by DiscordArc
Summary: A terrible fate brought unto a small child. Once a small and weak creature turned into a fragile yet twisted monster. Reality has given him no breaks, and doesn't plan to at all. He, who has been waiting for several millenia, has plans to utilize this newly created monster. Time and Space is waiting.
1. Tracer Arc: Wonderful Life

**Yeah. This is Lunacy rewritten. Nah. Lunacy won't end. I'm just going to put this out so you guys can read something else that is similar to Lunacy. Well, this time this Add is more sarcastic, twisted, and will only focus on one job :P**

 **Yeah, I'm currently having Writer's Block for the current Lunacy. I seriously have no idea where I was going with the story XD. I'll figure it out soon though. After all...**

 **SUMMER VACATION IS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE**

* * *

 **Years. Decades. Centuries. Perhaps even a Millenia.** For this small little boy, time no longer mattered for him. Here he was, stuck in a dim library made of marble. Countless books were piled in the shelves; a few of them were lying in the floor.

"Worthless," growled a voice. It was tender and soft, yet raspy and unsettling. A voice that even the devils would cower from.

Here was a boy, only in the age of 16. He fell into this never-ending maze of knowledge during his escape from his captors.

His life back then was enviable.

He came from a loving family that any child would die to have. He had a wonderful mother, and a brilliant father.

A father, whose brilliance illuminated even the darkest of nights. A mother, whose love forced all sufferings to leave.

He was simply a child, blinded by all the love and attention he was being given. He looked up to his father, who regarded him with pride. With so much admiration for his father, he's never noticed the unspeakable objects his father was performing.

Forbidden Nasod Technology.

One that included infusing said technology with a living being.

It was forbidden by the highest order from its potential to bring disastrous consequences.

Events that could lead to war. Events that could lead to nations being power-hungry.

As a result, they were attacked.

As the outcome, they were slaughtered.

None was left behind.

Except for a child, who was given mercy by one of the knights.

Yet, he was never given the opportunity by the others.

He was taken to the town, then enslaved. "A suitable punishment for being the child of a mad scientist", they would say. He was never given a chance to repent; never a chance to prove his innocence.

After all, these people feared of this child taking his place.

Such as the daughter of a mad man who lived deep in the forest. She who performs odd surgeries to people, and create monsters. If that girl hadn't existed, then the child would be living a more… peaceful life.

The child was given countless tasks. Most of them were impossible to perform. They were simply excuses in order to punish the child, simply for "existing".

It was a simple slap at first. It proceeded to get worse by the weeks. It turned into using blunt objects, ultimately leading to the usage of poison and torture with sharp objects.

Not even his precious condition was preserved.

It was as if physical torment wasn't enough.

He was plagued by the nightmares of death.

It was simply a miracle this child had survived for so long.

Another miracle is when the child had decided to run away.

He had nowhere to go, nowhere to stay.

But he knew he had to try.

As a result, he was chased.

As an outcome, he fell into this labyrinth of knowledge.

The probability of this happening was definitely one in a million.

It was simply his bad luck that Fate led him to this El awful place.

"Not this," growled the same voice. He threw the book he was holding across the corridor. Its impact echoing through the empty space. Not a presence of life; only he and his investions:

The Nasod Drives.

They were machines created to support in performing feats a human could never before. The ability to sail through the air, the ability to create matter out of thin air, and the ability of creating electrical shocks; all of these were able to be acted upon by the Drives.

The last ability granted the Drives' name: Dynamos.

Its mechanism was simple. They were intertwined with Add's brain by a series of wires, connected with his modified left eye. Simply put, the energy, which empowers these Drives, come straight from Add's brain. If one should be specific, it comes from his Neurons.

In order for the drives to work, Add needs to calculate the process within his brain. After calculating the needed equation to perform an act, the brain sends out an impulse to his left eye. The left eye proceeds to instruct the dynamos on what to do, physically applying his calculations.

Fortunately for Add, he has a large processing power in his brain.

Unfortunately, the process of making these was inconceivable.

Add had to perform surgery on himself to gouge out his left eye, and replace it with the modified one. Now, he has a pink scar running down his left side.

The boy in question had properly conditioned hair. Although now long enough to reach his upper back. His genetic white hair had no specks of dust in it; including his clothes. A black jacket on top of a white shirt with an intricate pattern. To top it all off, the center donned the symbol of his family:

A power button.

He sighed exasperatedly. So far, the library had nothing been but a disappointment. Sure, the Drives were a great success, but he was looking for something else.

He was looking for further means of gaining power.

Years of being trapped in the library can bring twisted outcomes.

Such as a now cackling boy as he'd found a new toy.

It was a warrior created out of wood. It was infused with El's energy, thus giving it life.

"Scream!" shouted the boy. Perhaps, it's even more of a shrill. Either way, he was pleased.

Add raised his hand and positioned it right in front of him; aiming right at the warrior. He ran through a simple process in his brain, a sequence he's memorized after practicing it over and over again.

The Drives formed a circle around his lifted hand, and began generating electrical energy. The Drives simultaneously released the energy, before Add pulled his hand back.

"Sonic Boom!" he shouted. The Drives surged the gathered energy forwards, completely piercing through the warrior. It left a gaping hole, causing the poor victim to fall apart.

Upon its death, Add was clearly disappointed. His face was donned with a frown.

"How I wish to… well, find a better enemy. These things won't… cut it," said Add, twitching for a moment.

He looked up into the ceiling and found a small crack on it. Add sighed. As much as he'd like to leave this place, he could only handle momentary flight. The amount of calculations needed to be performed is enough to strain his brain for a lifetime. As such, he could only have the gift of flight for a short period of time.

He thought about climbing the bookcases as well before flying upwards in the air.

Every time he tries out that idea, the library would shake.

It was as if the library didn't want him to leave.

It was enough to frustrate the mad man.

"Kuh, this place is way too fucking bad!" shouted Add, slamming his fist against a bookshelf.

A loud crack.

Unfortunately for Add, he hit the very shelf that supported the cavern.

The rocks began falling down. The library was shaking like it was hit by a magnitude eight. The bookshelves collapsed and fell on top of each other. The very little living Nasods inside the library panicked and ran into each other. Out of everything Add would say, he chose a very smart and witty response to what he did.

"Oh."

Add ran to the nearest cover, as he'd dodged every rock that threatened to turn him into a squished bug. Personally, he'd prefer dying fabulously.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Add, you're so fucking stupid," shouted Add. Right now, he was running from his life. Add was glad he read the Prometheus School of Running Away from Things Guide Book. If not, he wouldn't even be alive right now.

He observed the surroundings, and found an even harder task: the floor was cracking apart.

"Fuck!" cursed Add. He jumped on his dynamos, and kicked up the acceleration.

It hasn't been 15 seconds when Add already felt the strain. He groaned in pain, and began to feel the migraine taking over.

"How is it that I can create powerful blasts of electricity that can threaten to blow up a whole fucking village, but I cannot fly for 15 fucking seconds? This is a mad house. A mad house!" fussed Add within rapid successions. Even the fastest speaker of the world wouldn't have been able to understand him.

Within a fit of anger, Add accidentally ran through the procedure of accelerating the electrons around him.

"Damn it," deadpanned Add without even a trace of emotion, before he accidentally let out a powerful blast of electricity, courtesy of his Drives.

The blast hit one of the pillars and "coincidentally" turned into a path to the crater.

"Hooray for deus-ex-machina," Add muttered under his breath. He ran through the ever so obvious craters, and climbed up the bookshelves. Fortunately, he was an expert climber even though he had absolutely no experience in climbing bookshelves whatsoever and could've just taken the easy option of climbing the ladder right next to him.

Well, the time he tried to get up the bookshelves just to get to the crater didn't count. He used the ladder.

"Why the fuck didn't I use the ladder?!" groaned Add.

It didn't matter anyway. He was already scaling through the shelves, and jumped on the pillar.

Well, the pillar was shaking already.

"This is some Indiana Jones shit," thought Add. He ran up the pillar, dodging any projectiles that seem to get in his way. "Who the fuck is throwing these? Venti?" shouted Add, rather sarcastically. Within the last stretch, he leaped forwards and successfully escaped the library.

Only to meet dazzling sunlight and green grass. Also, the sound of rushing footsteps.

"Gah, irritating," growled Add, covering his eyes from the sudden radiance of the sun. His ears were ringing from the noise around him. Looks like it's going to take some time for him to adjust.

"Come on, come on, come on! We need to get out of here before those brats gets us," ordered a man whose voice was deeper than the sea.

"Yessir!"shouted his seemingly two accomplices.

"Heeey, get back here!" shouted another voice whose voice seemingly JUST hitting puberty.

"God, that voice is so fucking irritating. I'm getting bad vibes from it already," said Add with disgust.

"Hey, help us out here first!" shouted a girl's voice. No, perhaps a squeak would make more sense.

"… Was that a fuckin mouse?" asked Add, rather confused already.

He took a step forward, only to feel his foot stepping on something… soft and with a jelly-like texture. Expect more… squishy.

He glanced down at his feet, and felt his blood boil almost instantly.

He was stepping on mud.

"What a wonderful day to be alive," said Add.


	2. Tracer Arc: Backtracing

**'Sup Ristar101, whitemist0. Nice to see you guys again ;)**

* * *

 **And so, Add took the opportunity to leave the vicinity to give chase to the bandits.** Why you may ask? He saw a stone being carried off by the bandit, and from that very stone, a powerful energy trickled the mechanic's skin. But, of course, not before cleaning his shoe. The boy has some crazy obsession over staying clean. He will make a good cleaning detergent.

"Stupid dirt mixed with water, this is so fucking frustrating!" shouted Add. He was sitting by the river side, rigorously scrubbing the surface of his shoe. He might as well look like he's vigorously masturbating.

"That guy is definitely more than JUST a nature freak."

"How disgusting."

"Am not!" shouted Add. Ah, the "you got it all wrong" cliché. He groaned in frustration. After what felt like hours on end, he finally finished cleaning his shoe. However, this caused said shoe to be even more spotless than the other. "… Damn it." He proceeded to clean his other shoe to make them match. OCD is a bitch.

The mechanic finally reached the town after his endeavour. It was satisfying, yet it brought a deep frown to Add's face. He spent most of the day cleaning, and the sun was already setting. Nevertheless, that wasn't the only thing that bothered him.

What bothered him is the absence of Nasods in this town.

"I wonder what's wrong…?" thought Add. He sighed exasperatedly. "I'll go take a look around. Drives, alert me if you find something useful."

The Nasod Drives whirled in response before taking off. Add simply shrugged, and proceeded to stroll around this odd town.

It was a simple town. Despite the sun about to take its rest, there's still an abundance of people. To be honest, this amount of people makes Add sick to the stomach. He hates crowds more than an average man.

"How I'd like to suddenly burst out. Well, I don't have my Drives to that. Damn it," muttered Add. The more he walked along the road, the more he was confused. Everyone was friendly to him, and he didn't like it.

When he thought about it, this was the same location where he was enslaved.

What happened to the town that hated him? It's just been 10 years or something right?

More importantly, where are the Nasods?

"I need my damn fixation of codes," growled Add.

"Hey, mister," a girl called out to him. Add rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk to any of the townspeople unless needed.

"Yes?" he said, rather irritated. He turned around to see a… small little girl with mechanic clothes. White hair, and a tanned complexion. A discount Kuro Illya.

"You better tell your inventions to stop snooping around people's business," chided the girl, pointing above her. Add looked up to see his Drives hovering above her. If these things had emotions, albeit impossible and totally nonsensical because they're just robots, they would've had an apologetic expression.

"… Don't tell me what to do," spoke Add, his voice a little softer and deeper. The girl simply rolled her eyes.

"You don't scare me. Nasods have long been destroyed and lost their value. These things you have are simply toys. Also," said the girl.

Add stopped listening to the girl after the word "destroyed."

"Wait, what the fuck do you mean about the Nasods being 'destroyed'?" asked Add, furrowing his eyebrows.

This time, the girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't really like being interrupted. But to answer your question, they've disappeared a long time ago. Well, 5000 years ago if one is to be exact," she answered.

At this, Add faltered. He felt his breathing stopped, and a terrible migraine developing.

"5000… years… ago…" muttered Add. He began chuckling. "Surely, you jest. There's just no way have 8000 years passed," he grinned rather unsettlingly.

"… I didn't say anything about 8000 years. Are you okay?" asked the girl, now a little worried. Add chuckled.

"Yeah, fine fine. Woo, you got me there. Don't joke like that, little brat," said Add, his grin growing even wider.

The child sighed.

"I'm not a little brat, nor was I joking. Take a look around, do you see any Nasods? Also, my name is Echo, and I'm this town's alchemist," said the girl. It felt like she's memorized that line.

"Haha, of course not! This town's naught but a poor state right?" said Add, his left eye beginning to twitch.

"Not really. Elder has a stable economy and we're quite rich. We're one of the blooming towns in Lurensia." The alchemist furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"… Stop fucking lying to me, kid," growled Add. His left eye began to glow, his dynamos forming an arc above him. "Last I've checked, this country isn't called Lurensia. What do you mean a stable economy? This place is a fuckin wasteland! No signs of Nasod technology whatsoever. You're a fool to believe that," he spoke in rapid succession.

Echo slapped her forehead.

"I'm speaking to a delusional fool," spoke Echo. Haha, that was accurate. She brought out a scroll and handed it to the man. "You're obviously new here. I'll see you around." The alchemist rushed off, obviously to get away from this strange man.

Add opened the map, and his eyes widened. Listed on it were names he'd never heard before.

"… I need to take a break," he said, walking off to a distance.

The poor boy was lost. His thoughts were in shambles, everything didn't make any sense. The more he spoke for additional intel in this town, the more questions he got. Not even a single one of them were answered.

However, he was sure of one thing: he was thrown several thousand years in the future.

"This is bullshit!" shouted Add, stomping the floor. Right now, he was outside of Elder. He fought a few bandits along the way, but they weren't strong enough to last his electrical blasts. Every time a bandit would rush him, he would phase out of the way and blast the living shit out of the bandit.

I have no explanation on how he could teleport, and the lack of explanation on his abilities makes this story hard to write. Also, that will deal with Quantum Physics, and I don't want to dwell in that territory. Let's just say he does it with "Science".

He looked across the floor; countless blood splattered along it. Perhaps even a few intestines or two as well. Add wasn't feeling particularly merciful. If he was, he would've just popped their heads with high frequency waves.

Infrasound is seriously deadly.

What made his situation worse was the extinction of Nasods. He couldn't believe it to be true, he knew it had to be a fraud; everyone was telling him otherwise though. Add gained power in hopes of taking revenge after leaving the blasted labyrinth. He wanted to massacre his captors, and leave no one alive.

Now, he lost his chance.

"Tsk. Now I need to make an El damned formula and shit for Time Travel. Oh, but that's also impossible now because the lack of Nasod Technology! What a lovely day to be alive," shrieked the mechanic, albeit sarcastically.

None of the bandits tried to get him now. They were simply too afraid to approach the madman. Why did they approach him in the first place again?

Oh yeah. Because they're idiots. Typical bandits.

* * *

He spent the next few days in Elder, trying to live in peace. He was trying what he can to adjust to the town, but it didn't satisfy him. The lack of action was driving him nuts, the lack of information was giving him severe ADHD to learn every language the town has to offer.

He needed to do something, but the town doesn't have much opportunity.

That was until he heard of the town's mayor's betrayal.

When he heard of the news, he was more than pleased. He knew that he could finally do something, especially since a man, named Hoffman, began hiring mercenaries to throw the mayor from his position.

"Rebellions are good, but the honor of overthrowing a leader? I'm so fucking elated for this," thought Add, snickering on how he would be able to murder the mayor.

* * *

It was night time when the operation began. Hoffman told him that he would be one of the people who would enter the Castle and take hold of Wally for good.

Well, Add couldn't wait any longer. Instead of waiting for his supposed teammates, he rushed into battle without hesitation.

"This is gonna be so much fun!"

Several of Wally's guards tried to stop him. The archers shot bolts at him, while the others rushed at him with swords and fists.

"Who killed Cock Robin?" asked Add. He raised his hand, and ran through a new procedure. His dynamos generated a black matter casing which imprisoned his opponents. "I did!" the maniac answered his own question, closing his hand into a fist. The black matter compressed into a small box, before exploding.

The outcome was more than brutal. If raining blood was possible, then here's a concrete example. Hey that rhymed.

"Wally's guards are exploding now, exploding now, exploding now. Wally's guards are exploding now, my fair… er…" sang Add. A knight swung at him, which he easily dodged thanks to his Drives. "Bitch, I guess," said Add, raising a hand. He ran through a similar procedure he used against the wooden warrior.

"Sonic Boom!" he shouted, releasing a single blast of electricity forwards. The electricity acted like a bullet, piercing through whatever that is in its way. "Oh yeah, Add is the man!" shouted Add.

The battle ended rather one-sidedly. Add sighed in disappointment.

What bothered him, however, were the readings the Drives were giving him.

"Strange signals… I wonder what these are," thought Add, strolling along the castle. He reached a clearing which he found rather peaceful. Well, a little TOO peaceful.

"Bravo. You've come this far," said a man's voice he doesn't know too well. He turned around and saw the town's mayor: Wally.

"Heeeeeey, Wally my man! Do you have more of your troops? I'm pretty fuckin bored," said Add, donning a bored expression.

"Act cocky while you can. Behold, one of my ultimate creations!" shouted Wally, spreading his arms to the side. The ground before him cracked open, and out came a huge robot. It had long arms with claws, and a rather huge body. Add's eyes widened in shock. His Drives whirled in response. The readings were pointing towards this junk metal.

"So… it was you; the source of the signals my Drives have been detecting…" The Drives classified the robot before him as "Nasod". Wait… What? Add was hit with sudden realization.

Nasods still exist.

Add cackled, swinging his hand to the side. "I knew it! I'm not fucking insane after all." Well, not really. Add is still batshit insane.

Wally felt unnerved by his actions, but steeled his nerves regardless.

"Take him out, Number 8," shouted Wally. The robot came rushing towards Add, and smacked him. The interaction was too quick for Add to follow. Add smashed to the wall, and ALMOST fell into unconsciousness. He barfed up some blood to his hand, dirtying his white gloves.

Add saw red.

"You fuck! Don't you know how fucking hard it is to get rid of blood from white clothing? El fucking damn it," shouted Add, wobbly standing to his feet. The robot rushed in again, but Add was ready. He flew up into the air, and rained down blasts of electricity at the robot. He phased right behind the robot, and ran through a sequence in his brain.

His body followed a pattern that would ensure the proper amount of force needed to deal significant amounts of damage.

He ran through another sequence. His Drives began charging up electrical energy.

"Void Breaker!" shouted Add. His brain executed the order for the Drives to release the charged up energy into a concentrated blast. The Drives did as they were told and let out a powerful blast of energy which tore off one of the Nasod's hand.

"Impossible!" shouted Wally.

"…The technology used on that machine is... well, weak. But it's the first ever clue discovered from Nasods, so I'll make good use of it. I suppose. Wally! You suck," exclaimed Add, revealing his Cheshire grin.

Once again, Add fought the robot with renewed vigor. The robot was unfortunately slower than it's supposed to be. It kept trying to hit the mechanic, but the latter just flew every time. It tried to hit Add with a laser, but the boy simply didn't give a fuck and countered it with a Sonic Boom.

"… This is boring," said Add. He shrugged. Might as well end it.

"Particle," said Add, running through the procedure he accidentally used back in the labyrinth. The Drives, by using their electrical field, accelerated the charged particles around him and concentrated them into one spot. This led to the usage of a technique known as "Plasma Acceleration."

Yeah, I actually did my homework for this. Damn this fanfiction for making me learn things.

"Accel!" shouted Add, releasing the gathered energy into an electron beam which tore a hole through the robot. "Done!" shouted Add. He looked around, only to see Wally to be out of sight. He found a few soldiers running towards him.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Francis?" joked Add. The guards looked at him in confusion. Add frowned. "Have you seen Wally?"

The guards made an "o" gesture with their mouth.

"Fuckin idiots," groaned Add, slapping his face.


	3. Tracer Arc: Demotion

**I am back. Sorry for not posting anything for a while, I've really been at a loss for the stories I've been making. I no longer have any idea what to do for Lunacy, so I might put it into temporary hiatus.**

 **For the others, I'm just finding some determination to write them XD I've been so lazy this summer, please punish me 3**

 **Anyways, here's a new chapter of Rhapsody! Welcome to the family, Ren Mihashi,** **adiermartrus15,** **Lovino and Feliciano,** **AnkouRavien, and** **Yoshida-kun!**

* * *

 **Add had begun on chasing Wally.** Of course, that was after he had a little "game" with Wally's remaining guards.

Ever since his discovery of the existence of Nasods, his hopes flared up. If he managed to get Wally to spill out the beans from where he got these Nasods, then there's a slight chance he'll be able to take the final step with his time equation.

He stayed in the town of Bethma for a few days. During his time there, he had already begun on working on the Time formula. He had to go through several theories of time travel, and the space-time continuum.

After that, the creation of the formula was simple. He just needed to put in a few variables in place: such as coordinates, time, needed force and mass to create a cylinder, and the amount of energy needed.

That's as far as I'll go. I can't understand bullshit about the topic. Actually, I can, but I'm too lazy.

Unfortunately, Add couldn't really use it yet. He doesn't know the right programming needed to execute these series of commands, nor the right source of energy. If he applied his equation in real life, disastrous consequences may happen.

While he personally likes the chaos, he didn't really like the possibility of dying before achieving his life-long goal.

During those days as well, he kept noticing some sort of commotion in the area.

When he ordered his Drives to go investigate it, it was nothing but some sort of Lizardmen invasion.

Wait, Lizardmen? Oh come on, that is so typical.

A few days passed, Add decided to let the brat handle the lizardmen threat. He'll move when the brat says the situation is okay.

Add's too lazy to kill those things anyways. It was way too fucking hot to do anything.

A few days later, Add finally decided to move.

Currently, Add was walking along a stream in the middle of a hot desert. To say Add was frustrated wasn't the best way to describe him.

"Why is this place so fucking hot?! It's like 50 degrees out here," shouted Add. Unfortunately, that wasn't his only problem.

He leaped to the side just in time to dodge a spear.

"Oh come on! That brat said you fucks are dealt with already," shouted Add, grabbing the lizardman by its head. Sending infrasound vibrations through its brain, the lizardman exploded.

Yep, you've read me write lizardman. Typical monster. It was as if this couldn't get cliché enough.

Normally, he would've ENJOYED tearing these things apart. If only it wasn't too damn hot.

Add really wanted to jump into the stream of water. Although, he knew that doing so would soak his clothes with possible impurities.

"This better be fucking worth it," growled Add. He had been following a signal. His Drives provided him enough evidence that this signal was worth following, classifying it under "Nasods".

If he reached his goal, he could finally have that stone that carries infinite amount of power. He would use the Weasel for finding the right materials to create the perfect time gate.

Perhaps that way, he could finally get revenge.

But what stands in his way is this unbearable biome. This unfortunately included these lizardmen.

Perhaps the first order of business is to have a long chat with their leader.

Looking around, the mechanic seems to find nothing of importance. Only a few wooden structures, a few of those blasted shaman lizards, and a bunch of primitive warriors.

How lovely.

Add had the strong urge to slap his face. These beings were more than uncivilized.

One of the idiots rushed towards the mechanic. The latter simply flew to the side and electrocuted the fool.

Not to mention, they also use the most basic of strategies.

Attack before you think. Oh, and that they have terrible aim. They're basically discount stormtroopers.

Humiliating for the lizardmen. Plain irritating for the madman.

And so, the mechanic spent the next few hours killing anything that comes to his path. Though, he noticed that they were severely wounded. When he came across their leader, the latter barely put up a fight.

Add was pretty bored after this.

"That was boring," groaned Add.

* * *

It was night time when Add stopped his massacre. Simply, he was tired. Also, it was too fucking cold.

"I'm FREEZING out here! Where the fuck is a bear when I need one?" complained Add. He walked around a little further, before his eyes landed on what would've seemed to be paradise:

A cave. He leapt on his Drives and accelerated forwards. Though, there was no strain in his brain.

He wasn't forcing the Drives to levitate him in the air and throw him around.

Actually if you think about it, that's still bullshit. He accelerates forwards on his Drives; that basically counts as flying.

Then again, he's not going against gravity here.

I hate the explanations I set for myself.

Regardless, Add had reached his destination.

And El damn, this place was so fucking hot.

"Did Rosso or Solace shit here or something? This place is WAY too damn fucking hot, it's ridiculous," muttered Add.

Looking around, he found more weird objects.

Mainly black lizardmen, and a bunch of salamanders. Though, they looked like they were injured as well. Add furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't fucking tell me that I've accidentally entered their secret hide out."

As if on cue, all eyes turned on him. Ah. How predictable for an adventure story.

"Oh for El Lady's sake!" shouted Add, preparing for battle. This time, he charged first.

He flew to the sides to avoid the volley of spears raining down on him. A few maneuvers here and there ensured his survival.

If only he only he could fly in more than 15 seconds.

Then again, that would be way too much. Add is broken as he is already.

Add yelled a battle cry as he'd crashed into a black lizardman. Well, the battle cry was there so he would be saved from embarrassment.

It's not like these things would live to tell the tale anyway.

Add quickly rose to his feet, then dealt a blow on the black lizardman lying below him. It was a critical hit, right into the face.

Ever saw a head blown up by a shotgun? Yeah, that's how it happened. No need for me to explain it.

Unfortunately, blood got into his shoes. Again.

Add growled.

"You fucks!" he shouted. He irrationally blamed the lizardmen for putting blood on his shoes, when it was really his fault.

Well, regardless, these things were pissing him off.

With one swift move, he accelerated the electrons around him.

Then, he released it.

"Particle Accel!" he shouted, delivering a powerful blast in front of him.

The blast caught a few lizardmen, shredding them to pieces.

The lizardmen looked afraid. Although, they were still stupid enough to attack.

These things never fucking learn.

And this pissed the mechanic to great lengths.

"Perhaps I should teach all of you a fuckin' lesson or two," growled Add. Although, he was grinning in anticipation.

Without much hesitation, he razed the area with electricity; accompanied by his cackling of course.

I won't even bother going through the details of how he fought them. It's going to be so redundant at this point.

That was, until he reached the other end of the cave.

Luckily for him, moonlight was coming through the other entrance of the cave, so that means the mechanic found an exit.

What was left to do was kill the Shaman before him. Sadly, it wasn't easy anymore.

I mean, with the power to kill everything, there surely has to be a limit right? Right? I'm not making him a Mary Seuss.

Everyone fucking knows how awful the story will be if the main character is Mary Seuss. I've learned from my mistakes.

Though, it should still be easy. The Shaman looked like he was about to collapse.

After utilizing his abilities too much without breaks, he was experiencing a severe migraine. If he were to guess, the focus of the pain came from his intraparietal sulcus region. This lead to the poor mechanic to be unable to perform any further calculations.

Right now, he was applying his knowledge of how the guys from the Matrix dodged those bullets in a ridiculous fashion.

Frankly, he was surprised that they work; against the fire pillars and such anyways.

To be honest, he had absolutely no idea how this Shaman was able to chant fire spells. Then again, he was in a fiery cave of hell. I think the final boss' ability will be fire is way too obvious.

Though, that wasn't the only thing pissing him off.

"Why is this place too damn fucking hot now?!" shouted Add, dodging another fire pillar that threatened to burn him into a crisp. He dodged another fireball from the Shaman, and found himself against the wall.

"Damn," he deadpanned. He ducked right before the fireball hit him. Add was grateful that he watched that Matrix movies, then took his knowledge of Prometheus School of Running Away from Things into use.

Then again, I actually don't like the Matrix. It made no fucking sense. You can check CinemaSins for an explanation. We share the same opinion on some points.

Just like this story!

Add was surprised he could run this long. Usually his stamina would last for around- oh, he tripped.

"Fuck damn, I'm tired," groaned Add, struggling to get to his feet. His legs felt like giving out, and he was breathing really heavily. The sweat was soaking his underlying t-shirt; he could really use some fresh cold water right now.

Unfortunately, he didn't get up in time. The Shaman slammed his staff at the mechanic, sending him flying against another wall.

Add groaned over the fact he was whacked like a tennis ball.

Though, he had NO idea how to defeat this Shaman.

"Tsk. I'm too used to relying on my Drives, I never thought this would've been possible," growled Add.

Wait. Aren't you the smart guy? I mean, you practically invented your Drives and shit, how could you not think this was possible?

"Oh shut up," muttered Add to no one. Add struggled to his feet, and took a peek at the ceiling. Stalactites.

"Oh. That changes everything."

Add knew what to do. He just needed to wait for the Shaman to do that bullshit of a missile.

Seriously, how does that thing even work?

Well, looks like he didn't need to wait.

The Shaman released the missile as if he'd read Add's mind.

"Perfect. Wait. HOW DO I GET THAT TO HIT THE STALACTITES TO FALL ON HIS HEAD?" thought Add. Now, he was running rather pathetically just to get the top of the ceiling. Luckily, he has enough strength to jump on conveniently placed rocks that would reach the ceiling right above the Shaman.

Wait, that doesn't make sense. I mean, he should be having a migraine now, right? How could he still run? Also, environmental-bullshit-ex-machina.

Then again, if you were to check the game, there are rocks that seem to go up near the ceiling.

"Reach!" shouted Add, jumping off the rock and clung on a stalactite. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," thought Add. "Now!" shouted Add, letting go of his hold. He fell on top of the Shaman, before rolling over.

He raised his head just in time to see the Stalactites pierce the Shaman through its chest.

Add heaved a relieved sigh, before trudging over to the exit.

By the time he got out of the cave, the moonlight shun directly on his face.

"Don't be an asshole, Ebalon," groaned Add.

Wait. Did you really expect me to recreate that scene where Add fought the dragon?

Come on.

We both know that scene was absolute bullshit.

"This voice in my head is really annoying," muttered Add. He stumbled across the rough landscape, barely managing to keep himself standing up.

For an odd reason, he was now on top of the vast desert. Or was it canyon? Frankly, the game's description doesn't make sense.

Since he was too tired to move, he decided to take a rest. Well, his Drives. The machines began to move around, making Add a makeshift bed.

"Wait, what?" mumbled Add. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how his Drives were doing this without being instructed.

That's when it hit him. He has completely forgotten about giving his Drives some useful AI.

What a fucking idiot. I bet this was some sort of deus-ex-machina to make the story more convenient and avoid any explanations on how he was still able to instruct his Drives despite being mentally tired.

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Add. He sighed, before lying on his makeshift bed.

By the time he got up, his Drives were beeping wildly. Add glanced at the sky. It was obviously dusk already.

"What's wrong?" mumbled Add. He was still slightly groggy from waking up. The Drives nudged him then pointed to a direction. "Nasods?"

The Drives whirled their engines in response. Add scratched the back of his head, and yawned.

What, were you expecting him to laugh maniacally at the revelation? He just woke up, I doubt he could do that.

Add cracked a grin, and nodded at his Drives. The Drives whirled in anticipation, and proceeded to lead Add towards the source of the signal.

By the time they got there, saying Add was outraged was an understatement. Before him, a full mining facility full of Nasods was absolutely thrashed.

The Nasods were destroyed. They were complete junk. Add stomped towards the destroyed Nasods. If his Drives could whimper in fear of their master, then they would be right now.

The expression on Add's face was more than terrifying. Despite being an 18 year old teenager, it's obvious that he could intimidate the living fuck out of people.

Which I find really stupid, to be honest. Tell me an instance that a teenager has frightened an adult by a glare.

Movies are excluded.

Upon closer inspection, the pieces of junk were littered with slash marks, were burnt in some areas, and a few turned into some sort of porcupines due to the arrows stuck on them.

It was obvious that this was done by those 3.

"Drats, what the fuck is wrong with those people?! These were perfectly good samples!" shouted Add. "First, they do a banged up job on those lizardmen, and now this? They're super fucking useless."

It's not their fault in the first place anyways. Nasods were supposed to be extinct, remember? I doubt they'd care about a thing or two about them.

"Shut up!" shouted Add. He instructed his Drives to accelerate him forwards through the mines. Though, the more he flew past through the mines, the more outraged he got.

And the more he surprised he was. The mines were really long, so he had to take a few breaks to settle his migraine.

Not to mention, it was like a complete labyrinth. He kept finding himself on dead ends, and circling back to places from where he was once in.

The destruction of these Nasods grew worse in each level he visited. When he got out of the other end of the mines, he stared up to the sky. He saw an airship floating in the night sky.

"Wait, it's night time already?" frowned Add.

Suddenly, another ship came into view and shot the first one repeatedly.

Add simply shrugged.

"Drives, is there anyone of importance in that ship?"

The drives answered him with the worst possible answer: they spelled out the name WALLY by Morse Code.

"… Wait, serious?!" shouted Add.

Haha. How cliché'd was that?

He glanced back up on the airship, and saw it was about to fall down.

"Shit," cursed Add, accelerating as fast as he could to reach the ship.

Unfortunately the ship was sinking down faster than Add anticipated.

Though, he got a glance of a falling man from the ship. Add growled at that.

He couldn't use his Particle Prism. He'll end up killing the weasel before he even got to interrogate him.

He couldn't accelerate even further, neither. He could already feel the strain in his brain.

Add groaned. He knew he needed to do some adjustments; especially since he plans to use time travel. He doubted his brain would be able to handle all the needed data.

To be frank, he hated it.

Wait, this isn't the time to think about that, right?

Add growled in frustration. There was only one option here.

"Fuck it!" shouted Add, shooting himself upwards several feet in the sky; before jumping off the platform of his Drives. His Drives instantly accelerated as fast as it could towards the falling man, in order to have enough time to save their master.

Add, on the other hand, was doing the best he could not to panic. I mean, he COULD die right now.

Then, he noticed that there was a forest below him.

Wait, this barren wasteland had a forest? That's odd.

Though, a good idea struck Add's mind.

"Freefaaaaaaaaaaaall!" He shouted in glee, spreading his arms. He decided to enjoy this freefalling session for a bit, doing random poses and stunts while falling from the heavens.

Though, he was enjoying it way too much that, when his Drives caught up to him, he groaned. Since his time for enjoyment was over, he let his Drives carry him towards where the man was held.

* * *

Add got there with the man, Wally, hanging off on a branch by his belt. His underwear was exposed to nature, and, frankly, Add hated it. Though, he still laughed.

"You guys, I love your sense of humor," praised Add. His Drives whirled their engines with glee.

"Hey, get me down!" shouted the man. Add raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or what?"

"I- I will order to have you killed!" shouted Wally. Add rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Tell you what, how about I should just leave you here?" asked Add, his signature grin curving on his lips. Wally paled at that. "I bet the wild animals in this area would love having you for dinner. You know, your guts and all. I think your intestines would make really good sausage, and your moustache would be a nice table napkin. Actually, your hips might make good steak. Hm…"

Add initially said those as a joke, but now he's actually thinking what kind of dish this weasel would be. His signature grin turning into a frown, and he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

 _He'd make a good roast pig. But I doubt the animals would like his floppy, old skin. He's not plump neither._

How about turning him into barbeque?

 _Oh that works._

I don't condone cooking people by the way. Just to let you readers know.

Wally looked horrified at how Add looked serious about it.

"Is that how you greet people?" asked Wally in surprise. Add laughed at that; his signature grin back on his face.

"Not really, no…. Wait, maybe. Ah, depends. I guess? Hm…," Add pondered at that. He shook his head. "Anyways, you have information that I need. Kindly answer them, okay?"

Add walked towards Wally. He instructed his Drives to cut off the branch Wally was hanging on. Wally fell to the ground, the pain equally distributed on his body.

"Gack!" Wally gasped out. He struggled getting to his knees.

"Oi, oi, old man. Don't go dying on me so easily," growled Add, kicking Wally up. Wally gasped even further, before Add grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the tree. "Look, I hate people making me wait. While I'm a patient man, I'm certainly not being patient with you."

"You're… Not even… Letting me… Speak," Wally choked out. Add rolled his eyes.

"Oh mumbo jumbo excuses. Tell you what? If you don't answer my questions in 10 seconds, I will send infrasound through your body. You know, it's good exercise. It'll turn you into a water balloon, waiting to pop," grinned Add. Though he stopped grinning at that, and had a thoughtful expression.

"Actually, that's too boring. Let's make it change per question! Yes," said Add, looking satisfied with the answer of his dilemma.

Was that even counted as Dilemma?

"Now, let's begin my… questioning."

Add raised a hand, and his Drives circled around them.

"First question!" shouted Add, throwing Wally in the air. His Drives suddenly encased Wally in see-through black matter.

"What's going on?!" shouted Wally, banging against the casing. Add snapped his fingers, and the black matter prison began compressing itself into a smaller form. Wally shrieked rather audibly.

"Ah… That's music in my ears," Add chuckled rather darkly. "Where did you get those Nasods?" asked Add.

"I built them!"

"Bullshit," growled Add, raising his hand.

"I did, I did! I've ordered Banthus and his lackeys to steal the El Stone to power them," panicked Wally. Add frowned, then shrugged.

"Acceptable answer, I guess. Question Number Two!"Add ran through a sequence in his brain. The Drives got rid of the Black Matter, but encased Wally with electrical fields instead.

The fields were stinging Wally's old skin.

"Oh wait, he might get a heart attack… Oh well," mumbled Add. Tilting his head, he looked at Wally.

"Where did you get the blueprints?" asked Add. Wally gulped at that.

"I… got them from a library from Altera. I've traded some gold to the librarian there to get them," answered Wally.

Add raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hoh? Then tell me, what is this Altera you speak of? By the way, my Drives can tell if you're lying or not. Try not to fuck up, alright?" warned Add with a sinister grin. Another sequence ran through his brain.

The Drives stopped producing electrical fields, but pressed their tips on Wally's neck.

"Altera is a floating island in the sky. It's a separate region where the Nasods are located, and the Altera Core," answered Wally.

Add sighed in disappointment.

"Damn. I really wished that you've lied back there. I would've watched a beautiful bloody fireworks show," sighed Add. He glanced at Wally, his interest piqued at what Wally just mentioned. "What is this.. Altera Core you speak of?"

Wally sighed at that.

Add didn't run another sequence.

Was he that desperate to celebrate New Year's? You're several months too late, idiot.

It's supposedly the base of operations of the Nasods. There are stories of that's where the Nasod King is situated, and the entire database of Nasod Technology. Unfortunately… I don't know where it is."

Add frowned at that. Useless.

"Alright. Drives, kill him," said Add nonchalantly.

 _The entire database of Nasod technology, huh… Finally. Looks like I'll be able to get my hands on some Time Travelling bullshittery soon,_ thought Add. He grinned at the thought of going back in time and killing those who massacred his family.

Those goons deserve one hell of a beating.

"Wait! I can help," cried Wally. Add furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"How could you possibly help?"

"I… I have a place at Altera, and I may have an idea where it is."

Add's ears perked at that.

"… I'm listening."

Wait. Are you really going to fall for his bullshit?

Wow.

"We can help each other find it. You have these Nasods with you that can help us fight through our way, while I can lead you towards the core!"

Add pondered at that. He shrugged, raising his hand.

"Sorry, offer rejected."

"I can help you find more codes!" shouted Wally as a last resort. At that, Add totally fell for it.

"Codes?" asked Add. The way he asked was similar to how a child would ask for toys, and completely forgot his original objective.

"Yes, codes!"

"… Okay," said Add, ordering his Drives to get away from Wally. "So. When do we begin?"

"We're here already," said Wally.

"… What?"

To say Add was surprised was an understatement. The fact he was already here in Altera confused him.

"This is supposed to be Altera?" asked Add, rather incredulously.

"Yes. We're just in its outskirts, if you follow me," said Wally, motioning Add to follow him.

On their way, Wally pestered Add nonstop for information about his Drives. Add decided to humor the ex-mayor, and be "friendly". He decided to give him a blueprint of some random Nasod.

If he wants to get to this Altera Core fast, he needs to trick this guy.

There's nothing better but the expression of betrayal.

It didn't take some time until they've reached where Wally was supposedly staying.

"What are those strange… Raccoon things?" asked Add, frowning at the sight of bizarre creatures.

"Oh, those are Ponggos. Don't pay them any attention," said Wally, leading Add to his place in Altera.

"… Sure."

But Add wasn't really certain about that. They were carrying this strange purple like vial. For some reason, something- no- SOMEONE was telling him to take it.

Giving in to the voice in his head, he shot towards the raccoon beings, and grabbed the vial.

"Ah, you can't take that, pong! That's important research material, pong!" shouted the Raccoon. Add actually flinched at that.

"Wait, you fucks can talk?" he asked, putting the vial into his storage.

Basically, he just transports his items to a Drive accessible vault in a safe and secluded area in that Labyrinth of a Library.

"How rude!" said the other Raccoon. Before they could make their move, however, Add easily escaped. He was way too freaked out to even try and comprehend what just happened.

Which is ironic, since he's a madman himself.

* * *

Add was unimpressed with Wally's interior decorating. In fact, he was disgusted with it.

"Those curtains do not go well with gray walls," said Add, pointing at the yellow curtains. Wally chuckled nervously.

What? Someone actually knew better than to retort a madman?

Huh. Perhaps there are smart people in this world.

Add glanced at Wally, who was looking through a chest of his items. He saw a few kinky underwear, and some BDSM equipment.

"Guh… This guy is into that? Disgusting," mumbled Add.

Ha, ha, look who's talking.

"Shut it."

"Here it is!" shouted Wally, taking out a map from the chest. He spread the map across the table, revealing the continent of Altera from birds-eye view.

It had no significance than a bunch of forests, and towns.

"I'm guessing that the place we're looking for ins underground. If we can find a tunnel section that can lead underground, than we have a big chance. I'm thinking of looking around on top of the island to see if we can find any kind of entrance."

"Hmm. Okay, I'll go check it out," said Add. He left Wally's house immediately, and rode on his Drives. He had enough information. Besides, he doesn't like being a partner to someone else. He prefers walking alone.

I assure you, this isn't some plot device that will be useful in the future.

All he needs to do now is set a tracking device to his Drives.

He set his Drives to tracking mode to see if they can locate any Nasod life forms. Unfortunately, it just beeped all over the place.

Add groaned at that. He decided to keep following the signal.

He reached a vast plain which were heavily populated by Nasods. For him, it was like heaven.

"Though… I have seen these things before," frowned Add. Yeah, none of these beings interested him. So, he decided to push forward.

That was until one of them hurled a fireball to him. Add barely dodged the ball.

"What gives?!" shouted Add. Suddenly, a spider-like Nasod leapt at him.

Add barely got time to dodge, earning a small cut on his cheek. In a fit of rage, Add struck back, and was surprised that the Nasod didn't go down in one hit.

"This… is gonna be a problem," grinned Add. He dodged another strike from a Nasod with… green patches all over its body. Add punched at the Nasod, before blasting it with another hand. He kicked the Nasod away from him, before sending a pulse of electricity that surged against the ground.

The Nasod was sent flying towards another, causing them to collapse on top of each other.

He turned around in time to get hit by a drill, pushing him back. A spider-type Nasod clung on his back, and sent electric waves through his body.

Add wailed in pain, before grabbing the Nasod on his back, and throwing it on the ground. He stomped on the Nasod, destroying it for good.

He looked up. His blood pumped through his body like a river, every hair on his body stood up in anticipation.

"Have at thee!" shrieked Add with sadistic glee. He accelerated towards a Nasod, and glided to the side to dodge its drill. He grabbed the nasod by its arm, before slamming it to the other Nasods. He threw the Nasod towards a large group of Nasods, and ran through a sequence.

The familiar feeling of the acceleration of electrons around Add filled his mind with bliss.

"Particle… Accel!" he shouted a little more passionately. His Drives released a powerful blast of electricity, tearing through the large groups of Nasods that were no match from the force behind the blast.

Add cackled at the sight of Nasods turning into scrap metal. Though, his cackling stopped when he felt a sharp pain on his back. He turned around to see a Nasod with the same green patches all over its body.

Instead of snarling, his grin grew wider.

"Damn you!" he shouted, grabbing the Nasod by the head. 3 of his Drives flew on the top of his head, and released a triangular electrical field.

The electricity interfered the Nasod's processing, unable to function for the next few seconds. Add used that time to repeatedly bash at the Nasod with his electrical blasts, before roundhouse kicking it to the next Nasod.

He felt searing pain behind him. He easily deduced that a fireball hit him from behind. He turned around again to give the offending Nasod a beating, before proceeding to the next.

"Come on boys, entertain me with your pathetic lives!"

The thrill of the battle pumped through his veins. It allowed him to completely forget about the wounds he sustained.

But as his foes seemingly grew stronger, the faster he got a migraine.

He still couldn't overexert himself until he finds an alternative for the energy of his Drives. The Drives were draining his brain's energy like crazy.

If only that case would still apply.

While he fought his way through the plains to reach the tunnel, a gigantic Nasod stood on his way.

"Holy El," he blurted out.

The gigantic Nasod whirled its gigantic drill, and swung it around to show its dominance.

It had green patches all over its body.

Though, Add managed to deduce that this was a mining nasod.

"Hey, Goliath!" shouted Add. The Nasod turned down to look at Add. "Why did the Nasod cross the road and got killed by me?"

The giant obviously got outraged, and tried to kill Add with a series of attacks. Add flew backwards, but winced in pain from his coming migraine.

"Because he didn't MINED me at all, that I needed to DRILL its brain for attention!" Add cracked.

Okay, that was really awful Add. Plus one for effort though.

The giant nasod didn't like that, slamming down its drill at Add. The latter glided to the side to dodge, and picked up a rock. His Drives formed two triangular fields before him

"Energy Boom!" He shouted, throwing the rock through the triangular fields.

The first triangular field boosted the force behind Add's throw, while the second one imbued it with electricity. As a result, Add mimicked a blast from a Rail Gun.

The rock pierced through the nasod's body, but it wasn't enough to make it malfunction.

In fact, it simply shrugged it off, and started to load its cannon.

Add tried to run the sequence of his Particle Accel again, but the splitting headache prevented him.

"Fuck," deadpanned Add. He hurriedly flew to the sky to avoid the blast.

Unfortunately, its blast radius was wider than Add had expected. He wasn't hit by the blast, but the shockwave propelled him towards the giant.

The gigantic miner saw this as an opportunity, and slammed its spear down at Add.

After that, Add felt his life leaving his body.

Just kidding.

He just simply received several fractures across his body, and a few broken ribs.

Wait, pretty sure he is dead.

Don't tell me has some sort of trick on his sleeve, he's dead.

Add's Drives panicked, and manifested a stretcher under him. They accelerated to the cave to hide from the gigantic Nasod.

Deus-ex-machina. I was wrong.

It was a successful run, but humiliating for Add. He could barely move his body from his injuries.

At this, he shouted in frustration.

"I'm still… weak…" Add choked out. His Drives proceeded to take out a few red flasks from his storage, and aided him drink it.

Instantly, the wounds on Add's body healed up. Though, his muscles were sore instead.

The experience had Add silent. Once again, he was filled with self-loathing.

He was weak. He thought he'd be strong with the Drives he got, but obviously he wasn't going anywhere with them.

He glanced down at his clothes. They were in tatters, but Add could only care less about them.

A few hours have passed, and Add stayed still on his fetal position. He was thinking of nothing at the moment, while his Drives were trying to figure out a way to please their master.

It's odd, actually. How Add can't read the thoughts of his Drives, and vice versa.

The Drives were frantically roaming around, until they've found a very peculiar source of power.

The information delivered through Add's brain revealed that the source had the same sensation as the stone from before.

"… I need to become stronger."

Strangely, determination filled him.

"Next time, I'll be the one slamming you down," hissed Add, a grin slowly cracking his face. He struggled to his feet. He felt frustrated at himself that he felt helpless again. He growled, and slapped himself in the face.

He glanced around, and noticed he was in a cave. His eyes widened in surprise.

"A cave that leads underground… Kehe, I might've gotten here earlier than expected," chuckled Add.

First order of business though? Get his clothes fixed.

Wait, really? Give me a fucking break.

After stitching his clothes back into one piece, which took hours by the way, he jumped on his Drives. If the last Nasod he fought was any indication, it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to beat any of the incoming hordes of Robots.

In order to reach the source, he decided to speed run it.

He flew across this mining area which were filled with spores, and broken Nasods. Some of the functioning Nasods tried to hit him, and pull him down.

He replied in kind by bashing their face with electricity, before continuing to run for it.

While definitely cowardly, it was the only choice he had.

He hated it.

He reached the end of the mine to see a tower barricading the exit. The lower and upper regions of the tower released two homing rockets, and locked on Add.

"Fuck off!" shouted Add, doing some stunts in mid-air to try and shake off the rockets. It was hard, seeing how he was in a closed space.

The rockets followed his every movement, passing through every narrow nook and cranny to kill him.

"If they're following me… Got it," grinned Add. He accelerated towards the lower region of the tower, and stopped. He turned around to see the rockets coming in closer to him.

He quickly shot himself up into ceiling, and the rockets collided to the lower region. He took that chance to enter through the lower region, and emerged out of the cave.

Ah. That was totally cliché'd, wasn't it?

Before him were more plains leading to some sort of factory.

Add was outraged.

"Oh come the fuck on?! That wasn't it? Bullshit!" shrieked Add as he'd destroyed the area around him with a sudden outburst of electricity.

His exhaustion took over. He collapsed to the grass below him, providing his Drives great worry.

"Gah… Overexerted myself…" Add groaned. He tried struggling back to his feet, but found it damn near impossible.

About fucking time this person needed a rest.

Add's incoherent grumbling really made it worse to watch. Deciding it was about time he got a break, he closed his eyes and rested.

* * *

He woke up with a headache, causing him to keep his eyes closed. He sat up, clutching the side of his head. He really overexerted himself yesterday.

"Drives, situation please?" mumbled Add. His Drives immediately delivered the information over the past several hours he was out cold.

Apparently, the airship that attacked Wally's crashed and burned.

"Wait, you're telling me that I didn't wake up to the noise of an exploding airship?" asked Add, rather disbelievingly.

I have to admit, that is bullshit. He must have hearing impairment, or this won't even make any sense.

"Finally, you are awake!" exclaimed a man. Wait, was that even a man?

The voice sounded oddly robotic. Add glanced upwards to the being who loomed over him. His eyes were blinded by the sudden light of the sun.

"Gah."

"Ah, I'm flattered to know that you are blinded by my brilliance that shines even brighter than the sun!"

Brilliance. Wait, what?

"What?" blurted Add.

"Oh for you to be so humble, and feign ignorance for me to explain myself… Such a wonderful creature! In light of your request, human, I will introduce myself."

Add felt like his migraine was coming back again.

"The name is Ignis, the Fire Guardian of the Altera! I've been bestowed upon the Nasod King the role of guarding the plains to our lovely garden which we proudly call: "The Altera Plains!" said the man in odd… joy.

Add cringed a bit at that, scooting away from the humanoid-Nasod. While he'd love to get his codes, he doesn't like to tolerate the humanoid's… attitude, per say.

"Ah, enough about that. Human! You have trespassed our plains. As punishment, you will be exterminated. Any last wishes, or words perhaps?" offered the humanoid. Add cracked a grin.

"Aww… You waited for me to wake up? I feel happy about that," said Add. The humanoid, Ignis, laughed.

"Indeed. There is no honor on killing your target when they're asleep!"

Add cringed at that. Since when did a Nasod learn this sense called "Honor?" That's stupid.

Then again, so is this fanfiction.

"I… see… Well, I do have a few last words," said Add, grinning to himself. He discretely ran a sequence in his mind, accelerating the electrons behind Ignis.

"Oh, what will it be? Who shall I deliver it?" asked Ignis, being a little too excited for the upcoming execution.

"Ah, you don't need to. I don't want anyone to push NEGATIVE CHARGES on you," laughed Add, his Drives had lurched the accelerated electrons towards Ignis' back.

Ignis malfunctioned, losing its ability to speak for the moment.

"Oh my last words were: Be sure to vote a handsome madman mechanic named Add for the next ELECTRON as mayor," winked Add, before cackling and running away.

Okay, that was really fucking awful.

"Shut up, that was awesome!"

"BROOOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" shouted another Nasod. Add looked forward to see another humanoid Nasod with the same features as Ignis; though, it had blue plating instead.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, shooting himself upwards to avoid the other humanoid. He turned around to see the blue version of Ignis frantically comforting its… "brother". Add frowned at that.

"I'm so gonna get tired on those fucks. Better get away while I can," grumbled Add. He accelerated forwards, trying his best not to look back.

As he'd accelerated forwards, he felt his severe headache creeping unto him. He got a glance of a structure resembling a lift.

"That must be it," thought Add. He grinned at that.

Though, for some reason, he saw the two humanoid Nasods before him.

Pretty sure he left them a few miles back. How were they here?

"Human! You've made a fool of myself, yet I see you as a worthy challenger. Come, and face us," shouted Ignis.

"And I, Leviathan, shall aid my brother in this battle. Together, we will destroy you with our brotherly love!" shouted Leviathan.

Add cringed even further.

"… Fucking. Brother complex," grumbled Add. "I have no time for this!" shouted Add, accelerating towards the Elevator.

Unfortunately, the two "brother" humanoids stood on his way.

"Take this!" shouted Ignis.

"Have a feel of our brotherly love!" shouted Leviathan. They've both pointed their arms at Add.

Add's Drives warned him of an odd disturbance of SpaceTime above them. Add glanced upwards to see fireballs, and blizzard stalactites falling down at him at an alarming rate.

Add's eyes widened, before maneuvering his way to dodge the incoming projectiles. Unfortunately, it caused Add great distress.

"This is scientifically impossible!" shouted Add.

"There's no such thing as an "impossibility" inbetween our sibling love! Isn't that right, ANIKIIIIII?!" shouted Leviathan.

"Yes, indeed, Otouto! Behold, our strength that transcends all bonds in the universe!" shouted Ignis.

Add shouted in frustration.

"The fuck are you two talking about?!" screamed Add, getting REALLY irritated with these two.

"Taste our combined power!" shouted Ignis. It pointed down at the floor; it's "otouto" doing the same.

Together, they've released two powerful shockwaves which had Add in shock. He tried to fly away from the shockwave, but the air pushed him against a wall. He slammed against the wall, the pain evenly distributed on his body.

Add gasped, coughing up blood on the wall.

"How disgraceful of me," muttered Add, falling off the wall. He crashed to the floor, and struggled to get up.

He was already tired, despite just replenishing his energy just a few moments ago.

He was a mechanic, not a fighter. If ya'll people think I'm going to give him the stamina, and endurance of a fighter, then you're dead wrong.

The cover of this fic had Diabolic Esper on it for a REASON.

"Down this quick? What a disappointment!" chided Ignis.

Add growled at that.

"I'll show you disappointment," growled Add.

"Aniki, can I have the honor of destroying him?" asked Leviathan.

"Sure!"

Leviathan squealed happily at that. Add watched their sickening display of brotherly affection, and almost vomited in the process.

"What a drag," frowned Add. He ran through a sequence his brain, and his Drives discretely gone on their way behind Ignis.

"I'll make your death quick, yet painful. How does death by impalement sound?"

"Fantastic," grinned Add.

"A wise decision."

As soon as Leviathan pressed its arm on the ground, Add forced his body to roll to the side.

"Particle Prism!" shouted Add, as his Drives had created solid black matter behind Ignis. The Drives pushed the Black Matter against Ignis, pinning it against the ground where Add once were.

"NOOOOO ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" shouted Leviathan. At that, Leviathan accidentally impaled its brother.

"Don't worry, otouto! With our indestructible shields, we won't be harmed. Thankfully, we have these Barrier Machines around us that won't be destroyed unless someone was powerful enough to destroy them!"

"… Did he just… Ugh. This makes the game a lot easier, but a LOT more boring," mumbled Add. His Drives hurriedly came to him, and helped him to his feet.

They've procured a red flask, and made Add drink it. The pain he was feeling disappeared. While the two were busy talking to each other with sickening affection for each other, Add observed his surroundings.

Honestly, I doubt any villain would let him do that right?

Wait, nevermind. Ignis has already told Add their weakness.

Fucking idiots.

Add saw the machines that were hidden from plain view. At that, Add began formulating a plan.

"Hey, over here!" shouted Add, jumping on his Drives. He flew towards one of the barriers, agitating Leviathan.

Though, he was starting to feel dizzy.

"That's Aniki's COOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" shouted the latter, pointing its arm at Add. Add grinned at that, and motioned Leviathan to fire at him.

"Wait, otouto! He's obviously making you destroy that area, so he can attack my Barrier Machine," warned Ignis.

"Aniki, you're so smart!"

Once again, the two started flooding each other with brotherly affection.

Add simply incredulously stared at the two. He pressed the sides of his temples, feeling his migraine already.

"Know what? Fuck this," groaned Add, motioning his Drives to lead him towards the lift.

He reached the lift, and grumpily watched the two brothers start praising each other even further. He shook his head, as his Drives had pushed the button to lead him downwards.

* * *

In comparison to the surface, he had a nice stroll in this factory-like area. Well, if you call levitating just a few inches from the ground using his Drives as a stroll. The Nasods were surprisingly passive towards Add.

"This is weird," frowned Add. While he didn't mind the sudden change, and thankful for it, he was starting to miss the thrill of a battle.

Though, he wasn't stupid enough to attack them right now. He's outnumbered, and he will DIE.

Though, a few of them were giving him odd glances.

"I wonder if they see me as a Nasod due to my Drives," mumbled Add.

If so, why didn't those two recognize Add as one of them then?

Not to mention the Nasods from before?

"It might just be due to the AI programmed into them… Ugh, I'm just thinking more into this than I should."

He glanced around the factory. There were a lot Nasod Manufacturing machines, and a bunch of other things that help in manufacturing these beings.

Though, Add found the pressure chambers weird. It felt out of place. He really couldn't care less right now.

He was THIS close to finding the Nasod Database. He reached a lift by the end of the factory, which he quickly took to go lower.

He was getting impatient. He paced back and forth, making fist bumps in the air, and kept on letting out some of his "victory yelps".

Though, I could understand. It was like the feeling of beating a Dark Souls boss after dying on that boss SO many fucking times.

He gasped at the surreal sight of the Altera Core. The place was blinding due to the blue lights scattered all over the area.

The beautiful sight of white Nasods in the area, and the metal plating of the floors and walls… It was a beauty to behold.

Add certainly didn't waste time. In a fit of eagerness, he jumped on his Drives, and immediately sought out the control room.

Of course, while admiring the area. He enjoyed the vast number of security lasers, and the obviously heavily built defence mechanisms. He doubted that any intruder would be able to live through this. He spent countless hours on admiring the place, before finally finding the doors to the Control Room.

He approached they keylock to hack it, but found it to be already opened. His eyes widened at shock in that.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Someone got here first?!" Add shouted in anger. He quickly pressed the button to open the doors.

Inside, he found a certain old man already tinkering with the computer. Add felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Wally!" shouted Add. He accelerated towards the weasel, his desire for dominance obviously getting to him.

He was stopped when two swords crossed his way. He jumped back, and noticed that the room was also filled to the brim with human soldiers.

"Hello, Add. I see you've finally reached the place. Too bad, I'm already about to hack and take the information for myself," boasted Wally. He turned to Add, and gave him a sly grin. "No hard feelings."

Add growled at that. Was he the one who was fooled all these time?

Add didn't take that too kindly.

Add's mouth curved into a Cheshire grin.

"Mind Break!" cackled Add, instructing his Drives to release powerful electrical fields on top of every soldier in the area.

The beautiful fireworks show that Add has always wanted to see happened.

It was so damn messy though. Wally turned around, and stared at the destruction Add created.

Add's grin grew even wider, if that was possible, and shot himself towards Wally. He grabbed Wally by the throat, before slamming him to the side.

"I'm still grateful that you've told me that this place was underground. I'll spare you," said Add. "But… I'll have a bit of fun first."

Add approached one of the beheaded bodies, and ordered his Drives to mutilate them, and cut open their stomachs. Add growled at the revolting smell of blood, and the guts.

He immediately regretted this decision. Though, he wanted to have a bit of fun.

"… I'll just wash off the blood later," blurted Add. He thrust his hands in on one of the bodies, and pulled out the intestines. He proceeded to do the same to the others, with Wally watching with sickened fascination.

Add turned to Wally, and walked towards him. He restrained Wally with the intestines he gathered, though he knew that it would break sooner or later.

He turned to the nearest body, and pulled out its entire tongue. He cackled at it, and winked at Wally.

"You know, there's a saying about if you eat a human tongue, you learn the language he speaks. Let's try it out."

He forcibly opened Wally's mouth, and he shoved the tongue right in it.

"Now, don't bother me," said Add, pulling off his gloves. He really hated touching things without his gloves on, but this time would be an exception.

He cracked his fingers, getting ready to hack the database. He approached the computer, gingerly avoiding the bodies spilled on the floor.

Once he reached the computer, he did his magic.

"About to hack my ass, Wally! You haven't even touched anything," groaned Add. Several hours have already passed, and Add was just about to access the system.

Meanwhile, his Drives were messing with Wally. He let them do whatever they've wanted, so they've decided to send some minor electrical shocks on Wally's system.

Although minor, it knocked the old man out.

"Finally!" shrieked Add, finally managing to access the Database. "What should I search first."

He shrugged, and let his fingers type the first thing that came to his mind:

 **"Time Travel"**

One document came up: No, it wasn't a document.

It was a program. Add's eyes widened at this, and darkly chuckled.

"Hello darkness, my old friend," he whispered out. He tried to open the file, but was halted from doing so.

It said that it needed an external device to run the program on. Add growled at that.

He has one; but he wasn't very willing to take it out. He bit his lower lip, weighing his options.

He could just give it up now, and try to finish the equation the hard way.

Though, that sounds pretty stupid. There's really only one option here.

Add heaved a heavy sigh, and steeled his nerves.

He really wished that he could just read the program, and program it on his Drives. He even had a built-in PC on them.

"Drives, set yourself near the table, and prepare a potion. This is going to get really ugly," groaned Add. The Drives did as they were told, and Add inhaled sharply.

Here goes nothing.

He reached into his left eye, and forced his fingers into his eye socket. Add wailed in pain, causing his Drives to "worry" for their master. Simply put, they were fluttering around.

Add's scar was starting to open up again, making it easier for Add to pull his left eye out.

Although, it was a lot more painful. Blood dripped down the side of his cheek and fingers, causing Add to gag.

He hated the sight of his own blood.

With one swift move, he quickly pulled his eye out to end his misery. Unfortunately, that made it worse. He shouted, and cried in pain.

His Drives already materialized a red flask.

"Not yet!" Add managed to choke out. He was shuddering in pain, starting to lose his consciousness. The pain coming from the left was unfathomable.

But he couldn't let himself fall down now. He's already gone so far.

He looked at the back of his left eye with his remaining one. There was a series of stranded wires connected to his modified eye, and what remained of his optic nerve.

He pulled the cable out, and he heard his Drives fall to the ground. Figures, his eye was the Drives' power switch. He leaned close, and connected the cable to the computer, and the program finally booted up.

The program began transferring information to Add's brain, and he was internally struggling from the sudden overload of information.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just the overload of information that was tormenting him. The electricity from the PC was starting to kill his brain cells.

"Fucking El, just finish up already," growled Add. He gripped the edge of the table before him, and his knees buckled over. His heartbeat was beating too fast for his own good.

Suddenly, a wave of unfathomable pain coursed through his body. The electricity running through his brain, the stinging skin of his raw flesh from his left side, and the uncomfortable air hitting the optical nerve of his left eye, all of them, were driving him crazier. His breathing pitched, and he could no longer give out any cries of agony.

Instead, a grin found its way on his lips.

 **Missing Substance. Apply the Substance to the External Device to complete the Program.**

That phrase was produced through the speakers in the room.

Add was supposed to make a retort here, but he couldn't speak due to the severe anguish he was feeling.

His Drives, for some reason started working again. They brought out a syringe and the strange vial from Add's storage.

The Drives worked together to get some of the strange liquid inside the syringe. The Drives moved towards Add, and pointed the tip of the syringe at Add's eye.

Add couldn't move to stop what was about to happen. The Drives injected the strange liquid through the one of the remaining working blood vessel in Add's modified eye.

A new series of torment washed over Add. It felt like lava was being forced inside his eye.

After that, a click could be heard. The cable detached itself from the computer with the words "FINISHED" on the monitor.

The Drives collapsed once again; along with the syringe and the vial.

Unfortunately, the syringe damaged some of the blood vessels due to its abrupt change in force, causing blood to spread across Add's sclera.

The pain finally stopped. Well, most of it. The pain was still there.

Add collapsed to the ground. It was a miracle that he hasn't lost consciousness yet. He shakily connected the cables back to his eye, and gingerly put his left eye back to his socket. He held the eye in place, as he'd struggled to get up to his feet, and grabbed the red flask. He slowly drank the red flask, and felt his energy coming back.

The longer he drank the red flask, the faster the area around his eye healed. It returned back to once it looked like:

A pink scar running down his cheek.

"Damn… Would totally NOT go do that again."

He tapped his left eye to activate his Drives.

After that, he finally collapsed to unconsciousness.

* * *

He came to a few hours later with his Drives fluttering above him. He couldn't really understand why. He sat up.

For some reason, he wasn't feeling any headache.

Wait. What? Seriously?

Add shook his head, feeling a sense of accomplishment. Though, he felt a little strange for some reason.

It was as if something else was coursing through his body. He struggled to his feet, and glanced on the surroundings.

Wally was still unconscious.

Wait. Just how long can a man stay unconscious, when the person virtually next to him was shouting like fuck? Never mind, don't answer that question.

"Oh yeah… I had to install the program to my Drives manually…" mumbled Add. He groaned, though at least it was over.

Though, for some reason, the vision on his left eye was blurry. He instructed his Drives to bring out a mirror.

Before his Drives could do so, the place started shaking.

"What the fuck's going on?" growled Add. The Drives delivered some information to his brain.

"What?! A redheaded warrior and his team have been attacking the core?" asked Add. The Drives whirled their engines in response. "Damn it! How much time do we have left?"

The Drives spelled out 15 minutes in Morse Code.

"Ah, fuck!" shouted Add, slamming the monitor once again.

Wally finally was conscious.

"What? What?" Wally asked. Add knew he didn't have enough time left to even grab any information from the Database. So, he just instructed his Drives to grab whatever important information from Database as he'd grabbed Wally in the collar.

The Drives immediately went to grab whatever information their master would've wanted to have.

"Do you have an escape vehicle?" he growled out. Wally nodded in fear. "Where?!"

Wally pointed to the side.

Add raised his hand. His Drives had stopped gathering data with the abrupt change of orders, and began accelerating the electrons in the area.

"Particle Accel!" he shrieked, and his Drives lurched the accelerated electrons in one line.

The wall collapsed, leaving a hole that revealed a small flying vehicle.

"Naughty," he grinned. He turned back to the vehicle, and ran through a sequence.

His Drives encased the ship in Black Matter, before compressing it down to a small cube. Add grinned at Wally, before leaving the vicinity to escape the collapsing vicinity.

Honestly, Add didn't like how he had to fly just to dodge the falling debris. He stared at the center of the room, where it was a gigantic pillar that supported the whole place. For some reason, cracks spread throughout its surface.

"Gr. If only I had the power to turn back time…"

Oh, wait. You do. Add jumped to the ground, and ordered his Drives to form a PC. 2 of his Drives created holographic keyboards, while the remaining drives created their respective monitors.

Countless variables and numbers filled the screen as Add had begun incorporating his equations with his newly received knowledge.

His fingers were typing as fast as they can, as the place around him was falling apart. A falling piece of rock almost squashed Add whole. Fortunately, Add was paying attention to his surroundings, so he didn't turn into pizza.

He inputted the coefficients, and coordinates to their respective places. He set the sequences in a specific order. Unfortunately, he had to manually do the calculations per sequence. He couldn't afford to fuck up now.

He needed to make sure that the coordinates placed on the equation were in correlation to his World Line. If not, he'll be sent into a completely different dimension.

Though, mid-way, Add stopped. Why travel back a few hours, when he could just travel backwards further in time when he was a child?

That way, all of these would've never occurred. However… He needs to bear in mind of both the Predestination Paradox, and Grandfather Paradox.

While there's a slight chance he could avoid the Paradox, it will create a Causal Loop instead. That, or he may accidentally travel to a completely different dimension.

Ah, fuck it. This is making my head spin. The endless possibilities are just ridiculous.

No wonder the Doctor used the phrase "wibbly wobbly timey wimey".

Regardless, Add decided to just go for it. He put in the closest possible coordinates of that time, and finished up the Time Travel Equation.

"Finally… It's finally complete!" shouted Add in glee. He stood to his feet, and raised his hands. With a huge grin plastered on his face, he ran the sequence through his mind.

Only for it to backfire.

Severe pain ran through his brain, causing him to shriek. He clutched the sides of his head, collapsing to his knees. His Drives were frantically trying their best to try and heal their master from his ailment.

Once again, he felt that odd sensation surging through his veins.

"Damn. Are you telling me that I still don't have enough energy to do this? This is bullshit!" shouted Add.

Another boulder collapsed. Add looked above him, and saw the boulder was falling straight onto him.

"Fuck off!" shouted Add, raising his hand. He was supposed to run the Particle Accel. However, in his fit of rage, an unknown sequence ran instead, and his Drives began to do something completely new.

Add's eyes widened. His Drives were whirling around in front of him in tremendous speeds, going just as fast as the speed of light.

"This wasn't I had in mind," grumbled Add.

Then, he noticed some sort of white outline beginning to form.

He was guessing that these were some kind of particles his Drives were manipulating. Though, he couldn't take a good guess on which one.

It couldn't be electrons. They would give off a different colour.

A white, constantly cracking, crooked line in the shape of a wider "v" manifested before him.

"No… That's not just an ordinary line," gasped Add.

It was a crack in SpaceTime.

Add's lips curved to his signature Cheshire Grin. Did his Drives just crack SpaceTime before him? He tried racking his brain for an explanation. Surely the program should've provided one, right?

Wrong. The sequence only existed, and Add could only widely speculate how it happened.

Also, I don't really have any good explanations of how his Drives managed to crack SpaceTime since there has been no record of SpaceTime being cracked. That is excluding various sci-fi shows, and books. I guess I'll go unoriginal.

I'll just use the Doctor's explanation for this, with my own twist of things.

"SpaceTime pressed together enough to create a crack in space…" blurted Add. He cackled at that.

"While impossible, this is fucking brilliant! A feat that destroys the laws of Relativity that people have so painstakingly support… Then, this wasn't much of a bloody waste!" shrieked Add. The boulder came into contact with the crack. The latter cracked wider, releasing this odd bright light which slowly ate the boulder.

The information in Add's mind called the bright energy as "Dimensional Energy" from an unknown place. (P.S. This is where I start making bullshit up.)

Add accepted the information, and jumped on his Drives. Immediately, he escaped the vicinity.

* * *

He escaped the Altera Core with no signs of headache. Did the program change how his Drives took energy from him?

Either way, he was happy about it. He managed to leave the battered down factory, and emerged to the surface.

Countless broken Nasods littered the floor.

"El fucking damn it!" shouted Add. He groaned, and set foot on the grassy landscape. "Drives, show me whatever information you've got me."

The Drives positioned themselves in front of him, and showed a holographic image of a white-haired girl with diamonds on her cheeks, and a core on her forehead. Below her were the words written:

 **Eve**

* * *

 **I've decided to start replying to reviews~**

 **FirstGuest Review - Yes. It's exactly his voice. HAHAHAHAH**

 **Yoshida-kun : I'm glad you've finally found him~ I hope he continues to live up to your expectations! He's going to change drastically quite soon... Kekeke**

 **Until next time!**

 **Next Chapter: Mirror**


End file.
